General aviation comprises approximately 63% of all civil aviation activity in the United States, encompassing operation of all non-scheduled and non-military aircraft. Although general aviation is a valuable and lucrative industry, it has the highest accident rates within civil aviation. For many years, the general aviation accident and fatality rates have hovered around 7 and 1.3 per 100,000 flight hours, respectively. The general aviation community and its aircraft are very diverse, limiting the utility of traditional flight data monitoring (FDM) approaches used by commercial airlines for predicting problems and failures.